Mystic Dice of Eternity
by blueflamefirephoenix
Summary: It's in the story so if you want it read it. R&R pls


Mystic Dice Sojeino_keisan@yahoo.com  
  
This is a one shot fanfic.  
It's about a game that Kagome finds, and no it's not like jumanji. In this story Kagome starts on the game with one dice, and when she reads the instructions she needs two dice. When Kagome plays the game in the middle of the board is a scrolling screen. When ever one of the answer's she has is read aloud it shows it happening on the screen. Kagome get's freaked out on her last answer, and deny's that it ever happened pulling her into the game where she is the game master. Now she must decide the fate of everyone who plays by what the game codebook says. If she doesn't make it happen or can't make it happen she will be cursed as the game master, and destroyed with the book, and sent to hell.  
  
"Hey kagome do you think we could buy a game from this new gaming store over near Yokohama?" Sota asked as he and his sister waited at the signal. "Why do you need a new game? Don't you get one every month? I thought you got you're last one in May? Which is just last month. Aren't you getting another one today or sometime this month?" kagome said testing his memory. "Yeah, but if I don't know when they might run out of it... so pls." He begged and as most little brothers do... gave the puppy-dog eyes. "Oh alright, but shut up and don't brag or tell mom I did this. Especially grandpa you know how he never shuts up about anything." Sota nodded his head, and ran across the street with the signal as Kagome slowly and uneagerly followed behind. Sota lead the way with not much unhappiness, but with much joy in getting to use his sister's money, one cuz he didn't know how much she had, and two cuz he was just eager to get there.  
  
They last but not least arrived at the game shop. Sota's brown hair and green yellow eyes looked up at the Japanese encrypted writing in which he read, "Welcome to Naraku's electronics and gaming stories of history, and technology. Open." Sota then looked back at the door, where he peered in and saw magnicifient games and controllers. What the twist here was all Kagome saw was a few old banged up dresses, and jewelry boxes. She saw no reason why Sota was so dazzled and amazed at the stupid worthless items. Then a gust of wind blew, and her green skirt curved, and flew up, and there she looked closer into the room to see a little light. As she squinted her eyes more the whole room seemed to be dazzling with kimonos, yukatas, and beautiful festival treats. Kagome loved shopping for festivals, and dresses, and costumes you were able to wear. She too was now dazzled by Naraku's magic. Her and Sota walked into the abandoned shop. To everyone who was not under the spell it was a locked up, and broken down shop that seemed to be abandoned. Kagome and Sota on the other hand were under the spell. Everything in Naraku's shop was truly given to them, but at a price only he who imagined it as.  
  
Sota ran over to the game he had longed for, as an illusion of his sister walked over and smiled at him. "This one?" The illusion asked. Sota happily and joyfully nodded with excitement. The illusion took the game into its hands, and went to the counter. Naraku the only real human or half human other then Kagome, and her brother appeared, and told them it was 12,432,123,212,320,123,124,421,242 dollars, in which Sota believed his sister did not have, until he realized that the sister was an illusion, and the world was spinning before him, and he aged by 13 years or so it seemed to everyone around him. "Kagome! Kagome sister you have to escape this place before you are cursed by his magic, and can never live a normal life! Sister!" But Kagome could not hear him, for a wall separated them, and to Kagome she was to dazzled to notice that Sota was gone, and could never be brought to her side unless she beat Naraku at his own game, and to do that she had to become the... game master.  
  
2  
  
Kagome felt the fine silk of the Kimono that was orange with red flames running across it. She loved the feeling. It had to have been a wonderful dress to wear. When she gathered all the clothing she wanted to purchase she thought to herself, "Now altogether this has to cast $25 and if not I will not purchase it." Kagome rang the bell on the counter, as Naraku appeared on her side, leaving Sota in a dark room with no windows, except a small window that only a cat, dog, or small animal could fit through, and Sota after being changed, was no longer small enough to go through it. Naraku smiled at her. "It is going to be 25$ if you don't mind. We have a sale today so it's half price." His smile faded when Kagome gave him two twenties. You can keep the extra 15. I don't mind." Kagome smiled, and tilted her head to the side, making her look more beautiful to him then he thought ever imaginable. "Uh... thank you. Here... Have this game as a free token." He handed her the game called ` Dice of the World united` and his figure faded into the darkness. He set the book of truths on top of it before she left the shop, and as Kagome did she tried to get a second look, but it remained the old dirty shop like before, but the items she was holding were still there as if they were brand new. Kagome shook her head, and returned home. "Where's Sota dear?" Her mother asked when Kagome entered in without him. "He's with his friends at some game shop, and said if it was okay that he was going to spend the night. They were his college friends, Botan, Kurama, Yuske, Hiei, Yukina, Kuwabara, and all them. You remember them right?" Kagome finished while she continued to walk up the stairs. "Of course dear. Should I call to check up on them?" Her mother asked. Kagome stopped at her door. "Nah. They'll probably be at that game shop, and won't be home till oh... 2:30, so it's no problemo right?" Her mother chuckled. "Of course not dear." Kagome set down her clothes in a special drawer, and opened the game book where the instructions fell out, and onto the floor.  
  
"Huh? What's this? To play you must have two dice, and the book of truths. Along with the game board which should be provided. To begin you need to read the first question, and role both dice. Use both numbers that you have, and look for you answer in the book of truths or have a friend look, and tell you you're results. The star scroll should be able to show you how it would work if you tried it out. Of course if you deny any of..." Kagome skipped the rest. "Blah blah. That's not important. Okay let's read these questions." She opened the game board. It had prints of angels engraved from the wood, at the top, and at the bottom on the left dog demons, and on the right cat demons. The board was a purple on the out side and on the inside it showed the stars, and a beautiful night sky, and the image of an angel pointing to a star of some kind. Kagome was absolutely fascinated by it's beauty. "Okay the first question is...5. And it says, does my love think of me?" Kagome looked for the dice, but only saw one of them. She snapped her fingers together, and she saw the other by the top of the opened box cover. "Okay here goes nothing." She shook the dice in her hands, closed her eyes, and softly let them fall onto the board. Naraku's face appeared inside the star scroll as he opened his eyes. Kagome opened them as she heard the voice from the scroll say to her, "seven" She looked at both die. There was a five, and a two. She opened the book of truths to see her answer. She read; "Dear creature you're love adores you." Naraku looked at her with a smirk, and said; "And the one whom you will Love is Inuyasha." She looked back down at the board. He had to be crazy. There was no way she could fall in love with that jerk, and his become friends with his best friend Miroku the touchy feely bot. She looked at the questions trying to decide which one she wanted to do next.  
  
6:will any one soon pay their addresses to me? 7:what must I do to please my admirer? 8:shall I answer? 9:shall I grant what is asked of me? 10:how many admirer's shall I have? 11:how many times shall I marry? 12:what sort of attributes will my mate have? 13:what does the one I admire think of me? 14:may I trust this time? 15:does my heart's desire love me? 16:does my sweetheart know of my love? 17:will my heart remain free much longer? 18:shall I soon get married? 19:shall I experience many adventures? 20:shall I be rich? 21:will my secret be discovered? 22:am I thought attractive? 23:am I thought discreet, witty, and interesting? 24:will the one I long for ever become my betrothed? 25:shall I do it? 26:shall we see each other soon? 27:shall I soon receive a letter? 28:which of the two shall I choose? 29:shall I soon receive a present? 30:shall I soon take a journey? 31:will my condition shortly be changed? 32:will my wish be fulfilled? 33:what is my love doing at present? 34:what will be the lifework of my soul mate? 35:will it prove to be a blessing to me? 36:shall I soon receive the wished for tidings? She chose # 15 as her next choice; "Does my heart's desire love me?" She again shook her dice, and rolled the same way this time she got...5 and 5." Naraku answered to her. "In secret, but this admirer will never venture to let any one perceive it." Kagome blushed. Perhaps it is Inuyasha. She thought to herself, but at that instant she flushed a blush of pure red. She looked at the next question soon to be her last.  
  
3  
  
Her final question was on the dawn of tragedy. So finally she opened the book of truths to see all that were possible, and asked it; "Book of Truths I ask you what attributes will my mate have? Now I roll the dice to get...3 and 5. It says to me... You book of truths say... That Inuyasha as you seem to have told me is my love, his attributes are that he is Tall and of a dark complexion, somewhat quarrelsome of a jealous disposition rather rough, but always having the best intensions. What? Yeah right!  
  
Inuyasha was walking across the backyard, as the sky turned to a cloudy dark purple with lightning, and the laugh of Naraku. "Koru." Inuyasha spoke the language of the demons thus Kagome never understood him, at most of the times. He ran holding his father's sword Souonga as he headed towards the hills. (Koru means shit.)  
  
Kagome was so frustrated. "Has the best intentions? Has the Best Intentions?" She was more then infuriated she was royally pissed! "I sware this book lies! He doesn't love me! He doesn't give a damn about any one except that stupid always-perfect popular Kikyo! This book has lied to me!" Kagome saw the board shaking, and as Inuyasha ran into Kagome's house and up the stairs looking in the rooms, Kagome stood there, as she saw Naraku rising from within the star scroll. She couldn't speak for she was too terrified. Inuyasha found the room, and when Naraku opened his eyes fully, he took two fingers, and touched Kagome sending her into the game. " Kagome!" She looked at Inuyasha from inside the star scroll. He had come on his own to save her? God that was a shocker. He always treated her like shit at school, and yet he really loved her after all. Nah... it was only because she looked like Kikyo. Kagome's eyes closed, and the star scroll disappeared into darkness, or at least to Inuyasha. Kagome's school uniform was taken away and replaced with armor like Naraku's, Sesshomaru's, Inuyasha's fathers, and Kikyo's old type clothing. Kagome felt the wisdom and truth being revealed to her. It made her sad that now she had to tell people their fate. It wasn't a good thing...for some.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed the dice, and closed the book of truths. "I sware Naraku you have no soul, and it is because Kikyo has turned you black. Naraku I will avenge the Kikyo that you have forced into a world of darkness with this crap, and save Kagome.  
  
This is my first time writing, and if you want me to continue the you have to review me or tell people to give me review. Anonymous reviews not excepted here or on this one story, but hey I'll write more if that is what you want. 


End file.
